


Sweet and Hot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:from kbrand5333 <br/>Pastries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Hot

**Sweet and Hot**  
 **Characters: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Word Count: 238**  
 **Prompt:from kbrand5333**  
Pastries

 **Sweet and Hot**  
Gwen entered the little tea shop and looked around. She was going to be waiting she just felt sure of it.

Morgana came in behind her. “Looking for me?”

“Yes. Where are Arthur and Merlin?” Gwen asked.

Morgana shrugged. “Let’s just get tea and wait. They will show up in a bit.”

Moragna sauntered up to the counter and started to look at the selection of pastries. Gwen came up beside her and looked into the case too.

“May I help you?” The young woman behind the counter asked.

“I’ll take a scone and some Earl Grey.” Morgana said.

“I’ll have Earl Grey too but a blueberry muffin.” Gwen said.

The door dinged and Arthur and Merlin stepped inside.

They came up to the counter.

“Want something sweet?” Gwen asked Arthur.

“I already have you.” Arthur said. “I don’t need anything else. Except maybe some tea.”

Morgana looked at Merlin. “Am I you’re something sweet, Merlin?”

Merlin smiled. “No but you are my something hot.”

Arthur and Gwen made faces. 

“Good answer.” Morgana gave Merlin a kiss. She turned to the clerk. “He’ll have what I’m having.”

Merlin looked at Arthur. “You started it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I was being romantic and you were …”

“Sexy?” Morgana said.

Gwen giggled. “Give it up Arthur. They will calm down after they get married. Just like we did.” 

“That doesn’t explain that then.” Morgana pointed to Gwen’s baby bump.


End file.
